Don't Go
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles, ficlets e coisinhas James/Lily.
1. Cinco Vezes

**Cinco vezes**

_Por Lihhelsing_

**

* * *

  
**

A primeira vez que eu vi James de Smoking foi na festa de dia das bruxas de Hogwarts. Foi também a primeira vez que eu consegui notá-lo de verdade.

A segunda vez foi no nosso último ano na escola, e o primeiro de namoro. James fica excepcionalmente bonito usando seu smoking.

Na terceira vez, James escapou das garras de seus amigos, no dia do nosso casamento e veio me ver. Ele não me viu exatamente, porque estava de olhos fechados reclamando que ver a noiva antes do casamento dava azar, mas eu pude analisá-lo usando o smoking que ele comprou especialmente para aquela data.

A quarta vez foi apenas algumas horas depois da terceira, quando ele jurou amor eterno, na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separasse.

A quinta vez, não houve, mas eu posso imaginá-lo, pálido – e ainda assim lindo – num elegante smoking sendo enterrado ao meu lado.

* * *

Drabble escrita para o projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado do 6V com o item **Smoking**. Provavelmente vou usar isso aqui para postar as drabbles J/L, por isso o nome é Don't Go e não simplesmente cinco vezes, já que a drabble-a-thon vem aí.

enjoy it!


	2. Fantasmas do Passado

**Fantasmas do Passado**

_Sinopse: _Eu estava condenado a ser assombrado a vida toda por eles; meu passado, presente e futuro.

* * *

Eles nunca deixaram de ser os meus fantasmas; Me assombraram a vida inteira, o meu passado, presente e futuro.

E eu cedi; cedi ao medo e ao passado. Ao que já tinha acontecido e nunca mais deveria me assombrar, e por mais que eu quisesse continuava assustado. Eu podia me encolher e fingir que o mundo exterior nunca me atingiria, mas era só uma mentira que tentava, sem sucesso, manter a minha sanidade.

Eu estava presente no primeiro beijo deles. Aquele beijo sufocante, que me entupiu a garganta e encheu meus olhos de dor. Aquela cena do passado - aquele meu passado escuro e o presente, tão vivo e colorido deles – que se gravou na minha carne de forma quase cruel. Desde que aconteceu eu já sabia que aquilo seria para sempre meu passado, presente e futuro.

Estava presente na formatura, quando Lily Evans passou por mim, deslumbrantemente linda e distante. A mulher que eu nunca tive, a amiga que me escapou pelos vãos dos dedos. E eu escondi nas feições duras as minhas lágrimas de tristezas, tão secas que nunca escorreram; tão verdadeiras que doem até hoje.

Eu não vi a morte pelos meus olhos, mas senti por dentro os raios verdes que inundaram a casa de tristeza e dor. Uma dor quase tão grande quanto a minha; a dor da perda. A perda que não ficaria no passado, por que não é isso que ela faz; a perda é nosso maior fantasma, ela nos caça até que cheguemos ao fundo do poço e ela retira cada fio de esperança e de superação. Eu não chorei dessa vez, me mantive inteiro e forte, ou mantive o que restou de mim pelo menos.

Eu estava junto também quando ele cresceu; o pequeno fruto dos Potter. Os olhos de Lily que eu queria enterrar no passado, mas ele nunca ficou lá. Os olhos dela me perseguiam em cada sonho e em cada pesadelo; e quando as lágrimas dela se fizeram as minhas – quando eu me permiti chorar por algo que eu jamais tive – eu soube que era hora de agir e salvar o que poderia ter sido meu.

O pequeno filho dos Potter, que herdou do passado os olhos de Lily, recebeu a ajuda necessária em boa hora. Eu sei que Lily ficaria orgulhosa de mim; sei que eu mesmo fiquei e que foi suficiente para secar as lágrimas que eu fingia não existir. Eu não precisei ter medo do passado, passei a gostar dele.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita pro III Mini-Chall J/L E pro II Chall J/L Ambos do 6V! Espero que tenham gostado, é sim POV Do Snape e tal =] Beijo =* E review-me


	3. Trust Me

**Trust Me**

_Você confia em mim?_

(O mundo girou. Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail. Hogwarts. Amigos são para sempre. Risadas que ecoavam pela sala. Erros que podem ser concertados e até os que não podem. Chances que foram desperdiçadas. Felicidade, raiva, tristeza, medo e dor. E Lily – James. James – Lily. Vocês estariam sempre juntos)

_Confio._

(Vocês morreram de mãos dadas)

* * *

**N/A**: surgiu de um surto na hora de dormir. Ela se escreveu sozinha xD mas gosto dela. =*


	4. Necessário

**Necessário**

* * *

Ela repetiu para si mesma, um milhão de vezes, o quanto odiava James Potter e o como seria feliz se ficasse longe dele. Mas o mundo parecia conspirar a favor do garoto porque eles pareciam estar perto o tempo todo.

Lily não imaginava o quanto precisaria dele por perto. Não era uma opção, era questão de necessidade; era algo do qual ela já não podia mais escapar.

Ela pensou em enfiar sua cabeça num buraco no chão cada vez que ele se aproximava; ficar invisível talvez fosse a melhor solução. Mas James sempre sabia onde encontrá-la.

Lily não compreendia ainda o quanto ela precisava que ele a encontrasse. E como ela se sentiria grata por ele enxergá-la até mesmo quando ela queria sumir.

Ela não foi capaz de entender o que a fez aceitar se encontrar com ele em Hogsmeade e o que a fez querer ir ao baile como sua acompanhante. Já não era obrigação, ela apenas precisava ir com ele.

Lily sentiu necessidade de sorrir para James, de beijá-lo. Ela não tentou nem ao menos evitar o casamento; ela precisava dele tanto quanto achava que não o queria.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o I Drabble-a-Thon da seção JL *U* Sei lá, gosto dela.


	5. Escolhas

**Escolhas**

Lily mirou o pequeno brilhante em seu anel e suspirou pesadamente, terminando de jogar uma porção de roupas em seu malão. Ela não se lembrava direito de ter mudado a aliança de compromisso para a mão esquerda, mas se lembrava de ter dito sim na maior euforia da juventude.

Era uma escolha, ela sabia. Errada ou certa tinha uma grandiosidade que afetaria todo um futuro que ela pensava em ter.

Com um movimento de varinha ela fez seu malão sair do quarto, seguindo-o de perto sem saber se toda aquela loucura de casamento e filhos no meio da guerra daria certo.

Lily estava dando o primeiro passo em sua vida de escolhas difíceis, e nem ao menos tinha certeza se aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o II Drabble-a-thon da JL e para o VAA, 7º ano, medo, gen da Lily.

Um beijo, amores (L)


	6. Acostumada

**Acostumada**

Ela estava acostumada a ter as melhores notas, a ser uma das convidadas quase obrigatórias do Professor Slughorn para suas festas exclusivas, a ser elogiada, a ser gostada e a ser um exemplo.

Estava acostumada a ser considerada especial - e as vezes mais bonita do que a maioria das garotas - por ser ruiva, por ter um sorriso doce e encantador e até mesmo por ser filha de pais trouxas.

Lily estava acostumada a ir sozinha as festas.

**N/A: **Fic escrita para a Drabble-a-Thon da J/L do 6V, com a prompt "James ou Lily – Festa"


	7. All You Need

**All You Need**

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made__  
__No one you can save that can't be saved__  
__It's easy_

James observava através de seus óculos os bracinhos e as perninhas do pequeno Harry - que deveria se chamar Elvendork - se mexerem frenéticamente ao ritmo de uma música dos Beatles que Lily tinha colocado para tocar.

O mundo podia estar acabando ao seu redor e a esperança podia estar morrendo pouco a pouco mas aquela cena simples fazia toda a luta valer a pena.

**N/A:** Drabble feita para a II DaT da seção J/L do 6V, com a prompt "Dança"


	8. Escolhas II

**Escolhas**

Lily mirou o pequeno brilhante em seu anel e suspirou pesadamente, terminando de jogar uma porção de roupas em seu malão. Ela não se lembrava direito de ter mudado a aliança de compromisso para a mão esquerda, mas se lembrava de ter dito sim na maior euforia da juventude.

Era uma escolha, ela sabia. Errada ou certa tinha uma grandiosidade que afetaria todo um futuro que ela pensava em ter.

Com um movimento de varinha ela fez seu malão sair do quarto, seguindo-o de perto sem saber se toda aquela loucura de casamento e filhos no meio da guerra daria certo.

Lily estava dando o primeiro passo em sua vida de escolhas difíceis, e nem ao menos tinha certeza se aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

**N/A: **Fic para a II DaT da seção James/Lily, com a prompt James/Lily - "I chose to do something with my life that I knew I could fail at."


	9. Prudência

**Prudência**

Os livros engoliam os cabelos escuros e bagunçados do garoto. Na verdade o engoliam por inteiro, todas as partes de seu corpo e seu lado pensante. Engoliam sua vontade de fazer piadas ou até mesmo de sorrir. E quando ele atravessou os jardins de hogwarts no começo de seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts ele, na verdade, não pensou que os NIEM's seriam tão complicados.

Ele olhou pela janela mais uma vez enquanto todos comemoravam a vitória (não menos do que esperada) da grifinória da taça de quaribol daquele ano. James deveria estar pulando, gritando e se enchendo de Firewhiskey junto com todos os seus amigos, mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que a felicidade que existia dentro dos portões de Hogwarts terminaria quando eles tivessem que encarar o mundo real. Na verdade, tudo era mais difícil do que realmente parecia e James tinha medo.

Ele ajoelhou na frente de Lily, o coração batendo forte e a voz desaparecendo no caminho de sua garganta para a boca, ele nunca pensou que fosse tão dificil transformar a frase 'quer se casar comigo' em palavras reais. Ele nunca tinha pensado muito naquilo, na verdade. Só pensou que, talvez, aquela fosse sua única chance.

Ele atravessou a porta da sede da Ordem, a varinha bem segura por sua mão, no bolso direito, pronta para o que viesse. O suor frio escorrendo pela testa mas ele nunca admitiria que estava nervoso. Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam ali ao lado dele e, talvez, por eles sempre terem estado juntos, ele nunca tivesse pensado em quão realmente complicado seria lutar por aquilo em que eles acreditavam.

James agia antes de pensar e aquilo tornava as coisas mais facéis. Com a idade ele aprendeu -com dor e com erros - que pensar, apesar de deixar tudo mais dificil, era a coisa mais prudente a se fazer.

**N/A: **Fic escrita para a II Drabble-A-Thon da seção J/L do 6V, com a prompt "James ou Lily - As coisas parecem simples até pensarmos nelas."


	10. Run Away

**Run Away, parte 1**

"Vem, Lily!" Ele tinha a mão estendida na direção dela, o peito de ambos batia forte. A ruiva aceitou a ajuda e se deixou ser carregada por James para longe dali. Longe de sua casa, de sua família e de tudo que tinha sido proibida de fazer. Eram as férias de verão do sétimo ano e o medo era tudo em que as pessoas conseguiam pensar.  
O medo, a guerra, as perdas e a morte.  
E Lily pensava que era por isso que tinha começado a gostar tanto de James. Ele era quase um símbolo de uma rebeldia contida nela. Era a fuga para todos os problemas do mundo. Era ele que estendia a mão para tirá-la de casa numa noite quente do verão de 77 quando havia sido proibida de sair por sua mãe, que morria de medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com ela.  
James era a fuga de todos os problemas que ela conseguia pensar. Tudo no mundo parecia sumir quando suas mãos se encontravam e eles corriam contra o vento no meio da noite.  
Lily não se lembra de quando voltou para casa, naquela madrugada. E nem se lembra de quando decidiu fugir integralmente do mundo e o beijou. Ela só se lembra de que foram as escolhas mais certas que fez na vida.  
E de que ninguém nunca a faria mais feliz do que James Potter.

**N/A: **Fic escrita para a II Drabble-a-thon da seção James/Lily, com a prompt "James/Lily – Fuga"


	11. Sufocante

**Sufocante**

Eu nunca tinha visto James chorar. Ele jamais tinha derramado uma lágrima que fosse. Era um cara forte; talvez a pessoa mais forte que eu fosse conhecer na vida.

Nós nunca falamos daquele dia em que ficamos em silêncio. Eu, Moony e Wormtail preferimos não abrir a boca para falar de verdade, não haviam palavras que pudessem curar a dor de James. Eu achava que nada podia.

E tudo que eu fiz foi passar meus braços em volta dele e apoiar sua cabeça em meu peito, tentando ajudá-lo a segurar toda aquela dor; aquela insegurança, os sentimentos ruins que a perda de alguém traziam.

Talvez eu não pudesse entender por não valorizar minha familia, pensei, mas eu o segurei enquanto ele chorava naquele dia e James me agradeceu silenciosamente depois, com os sorrisos que eu pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo dar.

**N/A: **Fic escrita para a Drabble-A-thon da Seção James/Lily do 6V, com a prompt "James - lay your head where my heart used to be"


	12. Entender

**Entender**

Ele respirou fundo e caminhou até ela. Lily estava sentada de frente para a lareira apagada, o olhar no que restou do fogo. Ela parecia tão perdida, como se sua mente tivesse simplesmente deixado aquele corpo ali, jogado no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória de qualquer jeito.

- Lily? – Ele não obteve resposta, então se aproximou ainda mais, tocando seu ombro de leve. A garota se sobressaltou e virou seu rosto para ele.

- Oi, James. – Seus lábios nem ao menos se curvaram naquele sorriso cínico que ela costumava dar quando ele chegava perto, James, na verdade, nunca vira um olhar tão vazio quanto o dela estava naquele momento.

- Lily, você... Você tá bem? – Um segundo depois ele se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas com uma rapidez assustadora e James ficou algum tempo sem saber o que fazer. Por fim, decidiu sentar-se ao lado dela e a abraçou, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar.

Ela não estava sendo escandalosa, e suas lágrimas silenciosas faziam com que James percebesse a profundidade daquela dor que ela estava sentindo. E, mesmo sem saber o porque da tristeza dela, James sentiu compaixão por aquela garota, praticamente uma estranha, que chorava em seu ombro.

Ele deixou que ela chorasse por alguns minutos e, quando ela se acalmou, deu-lhe um copo com água. Lily agradeceu num murmúrio abafado e seus olhos se voltaram para a lareira. Aquele olhar perdido começava a incomodar James de uma maneira estranha.

- Você quer me contar o que houve? – Ele hesitou em perguntar, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, para evitar uma nova crise de choro.

- Você não entenderia. – Sua voz tinha um tom melancólico e sarcástico, quase como se ela tirasse uma conclusão consigo mesma.

- Porque você não tenta?

- Potter, você simplesmente não entenderia. _Ninguém_ entenderia.

James respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Odiava quando as pessoas o subestimavam e ele pensava sobre o que poderia ser tão sério que o _idiota_ do Potter não poderia entender?

- Fale.

James assistiu calmamente enquanto os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas de novo. Ela respirou fundo e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado do bolso. Era um recorte bem pequeno do profeta diário, em letras garrafais lia-se 'Seção de Óbito' e em baixo uma pequena nota 'Sr. E Sra. Evans, acidente no dia-a-dia'.

E então, James entendeu. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar e era como se fosse com ele – provavelmente, porque ele lembrou de quando foi com ele. – E ele sabia exatamente como ela estava se sentindo. Sem chão, sem nada. Ele a puxou para perto e afundou a mão em seu cabelo, afagando. Agora sim, ele podia sentir a sua dor.

* * *

N/A: Mais uma escrita pro Twist&Shout da JL. Dessa vez com a música _She Said, She Said_. Nhow, Beatles é muito amor (L)


	13. Help, I Need Somebody

**Help, I Need Somebody**

Eu costumava ser tão seguro de mim mesmo.

_(James passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os propositalmente, e subiu na vassoura. Ele _sabia_ que todos gritavam por ele. Sabia que todos gostavam dele.)_

E agora, é tão difícil ficar preso aqui.

_(Ele escolheu o fiel do segredo com muito cuidado. Queria ter certeza de que sua família estaria em segurança, nem que tivesse que abrir mão de sua liberdade.)_

Mas ainda bem,

_(Lily Evans, você quer se casar comigo?)_

Ainda bem que tenho você.

_(Ele abraçou a esposa e o filho, sussurrando que tudo ia ficar bem. Foi só um alarme falso de que Voldemort tinha encontrado a casa. Um alarme falso.)_

Porque eu preciso da sua ajuda tanto quanto preciso de você.

_(Ele lançou um último olhar para os pares de olhos verdes que ele tanto gostava. Ele respirou fundo e empunhou a varinha, sabendo que só teria uma chance. Ele não se sentia tão confiante quanto antes, mas ele tinha a ajuda que precisava)_

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Eu preciso mesmo dizer a música? HAHAHA (L)


	14. Glad All Over

**Glad All Over**

_(Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e, na ponta dos pés, depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Não tinha malicia naquele beijo, só um amor que permanecia inocente em meio a guerra)_

E eram pequenos gestos como aquele que faziam James perceber, a cada segundo de seu dia, o que é que realmente o faria feliz. O mundo poderia explodir em uma guerra interminável, mas enquanto ele tivesse Lily ao seu lado, seria capaz de tudo.

* * *

**N/A:** É uma mini, mini, miiiiiiiiiiiini drabble, mas foi com amor e eu achei ela simplesmente fofa. E ainda faz jus a fofura de Glad All Over. (L)


	15. Happiest Memory

**Happiest Memory**

Desde o nascimento de Harry, James sentia a casa mais cheia do que nunca. Por mais que, muitas vezes, ela fosse tomada pelo silêncio enquanto Harry dormia no colo de Lily no meio da tarde, ele nunca mais se sentira sozinho lá.

Ele não sabia explicar bem o porquê, mas quando chegou em casa naquela tarde e ainda faltava uma semana para o Natal mas Harry e Lily estavam sentados diante de um enorme pinheiro remexendo em várias caixas e separando enfeites de Natal ele sentiu seu coração se encher.

"Querido, me ajude aqui..." Lily tinha o cabelo puxado num rabo de cavalo e estava desenrolando vários enfeites enquanto Harry colocava de um lado os que ele gostava e de outro os que ele não queria na árvore.

No dia de natal a árvore estava cheia de presentes e enfeites – apenas azuis, porque eram os que Harry gostava – mas ver uma meia com o nome dele pendurada ao lado da de James e Lily o fez o pai mais feliz do mundo.

E ele começou a usar aquela lembrança quando precisava invocar seu patrono.

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble escrita para o projeto 'Happy Harry', da seção J/L do 6V com a situação 'primeiro natal'. Enjoy! (L)


	16. Reflexos Cor de Rosa

**Reflexos Cor de Rosa**

Ela se sentia estranha. Como se algo estivesse pesando em seu coração e, no fundo, Lily sabia que era porque seu último dia em Hogwarts estava prestes a começar.

Evans não fazia a menor idéia de que horas seriam, mas um barulho chato começava a irritá-la, mas ela teimava em simplesmente ignorá-lo e esperá-lo ir embora. Mas o barulho não cessava nunca. Na verdade, ele começava a aumentar e ela imaginou que se continuasse ignorando-o acabaria com uma dor de cabeça insuportável pelo resto do dia.

Abriu os olhos e a claridade no quarto era quase nula. Ela olhou em volta, ainda um pouco desnorteada até que localizou uma coruja bicando a janela do quarto. Passou as mãos pelo rosto tendo um pequeno _palpite_ de quem seria a criatura morta por enviar uma coruja tão cedo. Ela olhou para o lado de fora e o sol ainda não havia nem nascido.

Desamarrou o bilhete todo amassado do pé da coruja e afagou sua cabeça pequena e marrom antes dela planar para fora do quarto. Ela sabia exatamente de quem era a coruja e nem precisaria abrir o bilhete para saber quem era o dono dele. Não havia sequer nome no final mas o garrancho que algumas pessoas insistiam em chamar de letra era inconfundível.

James Potter seria um cara morto.

O único som audível na sala comunal era o batucar de dedos de James em uma das mesas e os passos pesados e lentos de uma Lily ainda sonolenta tentando chegar até o namorado. Havia uma luminosidade baixa vindo dos restos da lareira e tudo parecia melancólico demais.

"Honestamente," ela disse, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele, os braços cruzados sob o peito "Eu preferia ter conseguido manter meu ódio por você por mais dois míseros anos. São cinco e meia da manhã, James."

Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e Lily abriu um sorriso. Ambos sabiam que ela estava brincando e que após o sexto ano e o turbilhão de acontecimentos era impossível que Lily Evans não tivesse se apaixonado por James Potter.

"A vida é engraçada às vezes. Quem diria que na primeira vez que nos vimos eu derrubei suco de abóbora por todo seu uniforme e seu cabelo. Foi a primeira de muitas vezes que te vi irritada comigo." Ele riu e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela que o seguiu no movimento.

"É, e agora eu estou de mãos dadas com você indo para só Merlin sabe onde." James piscou para a namorada atravessando o buraco do retrato e caminhando em direção aos jardins do castelo. Os dois andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

Eles sabiam que havia uma guerra lá fora com a qual ambos teriam que lidar mas quando estavam juntos eles sentiam como se nada pudesse atingi-los e, realmente, dentro dos portões de Hogwarts nada poderia.

Talvez pelo fato de estarem perdendo mais uma das certezas da vida, a de que estariam vivos nos dias que se seguissem, aquele momento se tornasse mais melancólico ainda. Lily se aproximou de James e afagou-lhe a mão carinhosamente. Ela não podia imaginar o que seria dela se os dois não houvessem se trombado.

"Pronto," James quebrou o silêncio sentando-se embaixo de uma das arvores do jardim. Lily sentou-se ao lado dele enquanto observava o local com ternura. O primeiro beijo deles havia sido em baixo daquela mesma árvore. A primeira briga também e, de algum jeito, ela entendia o significado de o último momento juntos na escola ser naquele lugar.

"É triste pensar que essa é a última vez que vamos sentar aqui e ficar olhando a vida passar, James." Ele concordou e notou que ela estava com os braços arrepiados. Ele passou um dos braços em volta do ombro dela e a trouxe para perto.

"Quando pisarmos na plataforma 9 ¾ hoje a tarde não haverá mais tempo para observar a vida passando, Lily."

"Nossa, querido, eu não sabia que isso deixaria até mesmo você tão melancólico." Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e apertou sua mão num gesto de conforto.

"Estou com medo." Ele disse por fim e os dois passaram a fitar o horizonte pensando na realidade cruel daquilo que James havia dito. "Sabe Lily, eu não te trouxe aqui porque essa foi a árvore do nosso primeiro beijo." Ela o olhou curiosa e ele apontou para o horizonte, além do lago e do Salgueiro Lutador. De lá começavam a surgir raios cor de rosa que coloriam tudo ao seu redor. As folhas de todas as arvores iam ficam rosadas, assim como a água do lago.

"Que lindo." Lily disse, olhando para James que tinha um reflexo rosa em seus olhos. E ele mirou profundamente nos olhos também rosados dela e continuou a falar.

"Aqui também tem a melhor vista do nascer do sol de toda a escola e, acredite em mim, eu já procurei." Ela o olhou espantada e riu. Abraçou-o mais forte e continuou observando enquanto os raios iam subindo pelo céu e se tornando mais alaranjados.

"Eu também estou com medo, James."

"Sabe, Lily, eu sei que ouvimos diversos discursos sobre fazer planos. E sei que na nossa realidade é _errado_ fazer planos. Ninguém sabe até onde isso vai, o que vai acontecer com cada um de nós. E eu sei que o futuro é incerto e quem sabe quantos de nós viverão para trazer os filhos para cá? E você pode me considerar um tanto precipitado Lily, mas eu sinto que se eu não fizer isso agora eu não vou conseguir fazer isso nunca."

"O que é James? Você está me assustando." Ele sorriu e delicadamente virou o rosto dela para ele.

"Lily Evans, você quer se casar comigo?" James segurou as mãos da garota nas suas seu desviar os olhos dos dela em nenhum momento. Queria observar cada traço da reação dela. A garota primeiro ficou completamente vermelha, mas abriu um sorriso imenso em seguida.

"Sim, eu quero. Você tem razão James, nós não sabemos quanto tempo temos, mas eu realmente quero passar por isso com _você._ Do seu lado é o único lugar em que eu me sinto segura e eu estaria perdida se tivesse que ir para casa sem a certeza de que nós ficaríamos juntos para _sempre_. Não importa quanto esse 'sempre' dure."

James sorriu e a beijou. É verdade que o sempre deles durou menos de quatro anos, mas Lily sabia que ela não teria sido tão feliz com nenhuma outra pessoa além de James. Muitos a olharam torto, como se sua decisão fosse precipitada e ela sabia que alguns culpariam o casamento e o filho precipitados pela morte dos dois, mas ela não se importava de forma alguma. Preferia viver os quatro melhores anos de sua vida do que passar os próximos vinte pensando no que poderia ter sido.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso é o mais perto de drama que eu cheguei nesses últimos tempos. A vida anda linda e eu vejo tudo rosa. HAHAHA NOT.

Presente de amigo secreto pra minha querida Lyring, coisa fofa, espero que tenha gostado DE VERDADE porque apesar do clichêzão foi feita com muito amor tá? (L)


	17. Tal Pai, Tal Filho

**Tal Pai, Tal Filho**

Lily sempre pensou que nada seria pior do que ser casada com James. Que ela já tinha visto de tudo na vida, e que ninguém poderia irritá-la depois de tudo que o marido a fez passar.

Quando ficou grávida ela acreditou que seu filho pudesse ser bem educado e nada parecido com o pai.

O que ela não imaginava é que James e Sirius desapareceriam tanto com o filho que ficaria impossível para Lily saber o que é que estavam ensinando para ele.

Em um dos dias que James saiu com Sirius ele quis levar Harry, mas Lily o impediu dizendo que era vez dela ficar com o filho.

A casa vazia, Harry dormia feito um anjo em seu berço e Lily, aliviada, foi para a sala ler um livro. Passados alguns minutos ela começa a ouvir um zumbido muito irritante e começa a procurar a fonte dele. Quando ela está na cozinha abrindo os armários uma coisa passa zunindo por sua orelha e a assusta.

Lily tenta então focar no pequeno objeto e percebe que é um pomo que James guardava nas suas coisas. Ela tenta, inutilmente, caçá-lo, até que desiste e resolve ir ver como Harry está.

Chegando no quarto do filho Lily percebe que tem uma grade solta e Harry não está mais lá. Em desespero, ela começa a procurá-lo por toda a casa, mas só ouve o barulho do pomo, como se a seguisse e a provocasse.

Cansada, preocupada e desesperada Lily se joga no sofá da sala e olha para o relógio. James chega em quinze minutos e deve saber onde Harry pode ter se escondido. Ao olhar para baixo da mesa de centro ela vê o filho.

"Harry! Harry, filhinho, você estava aí o tempo todo?" Ela se ajoelha para puxá-lo de baixo da mesa e percebe que há algo em sua boca. "Harry... Harry, querido, isso na sua boca é a minha varinha?"

Lily começa a barganhar com o filho para tirar a varinha dele. Suas mãozinhas são bem fortes para um garoto tão pequeno e ela nem tem certeza se ele está entendendo alguma coisa, mas quando menciona o pomo ele solta a varinha e engatinha alegremente a procura do objeto dourado.

Ela resolve segui-lo de perto, para que ele não pegue nada que não deva, já pensando na bronca que vai dar em James quando ele chegar.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o projeto Catch The Snitch, eu tava totalmente sem inspiração, então ficou bem ruinzinha, mas né.


End file.
